Innocent question
by Kari McCartney
Summary: —Mamá. ¿Qué es perder la virginidad? / —Es como que te saquen tu juguete favorito. /—¡PROFESORA! ¡NASHI ME SACÓ MI VIRGINIDAD Y AHORA ESTOY EMBARAZADO! /—¿De dónde vienen los bebés? /—Y tu mami dice "ESTOY PUJANDOO!" y plop, sales tú. Por cierto, Santa Claus no existe. —Drabble sin sentido de Jerza y NaLu y lo que sus pequeños hijos preguntan. (NOTIENE NI PINCHE SENTIDO ESTO)


**_So... Good morning/afternoon/night (? xDD_**

**_Okay debo aclarar que al principio ésto iba a ser un fic de Pokémon y sería Oldrival y Mangaquest... Pero heme aquí en la parte de Fairy Tail. (?_**

**_XDD Me inspiré porque me sucedió esto recién en la casa de mi tía LOLOLOL XD Me cagué de risa (? xD_**

**_Fairy tail no es mío :3_**

* * *

**__**_1. Jerza._

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Ya volví! —Gritó enérgico un niño de más o menos 5 años, tenía el pelo azulado y ojos marrones. Se aventó hacia su madre quién estaba viendo una novela, mientras devolvía el abrazo a su pequeño. Ésta mujer es nada más y nada menos que Erza Scarlet.

—Oh, Mystogan. ¿Qué tal te fue? —Preguntó la madre, acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño hijo.

—¡Genial! Hoy aprendí que si combinas azul y amarillo sale... —El niño fue interrumpido por una frase de la novela de su mamá. La frase era _«¡Me robaste la virginidad y te vas así, bastardo!» _pero el niño sólo oyó la primera parte. De inmediato, una pregunta se le pasó por la cabeza de el niño —. Mamá. ¿Qué es perder la virginidad?

A Erza se le tiñó el rostro del mismo color que su cabello. ¡Malditas novelas! Estuvo un tiempo pensando hasta que halló una "adecuada" respuesta.

—E-es... Cómo cuando te sacan tu juguete favorito —Respondió nerviosa.

—Ya veo. ¿Y que tiene de malo eso? La señorita de la televisión no parece feliz.

—Pues porque quedó embarazada. —Soltó sin pensar, hasta que oyó lo que dijo. Antes de poder enmendar su error, el niño había salido corriendo con una sonrisa ensanchada. Eso no tenía linda pinta.

... Al día siguiente...

El pequeño niño jugaba con la pequeña Nashi, hija de Natsu y Lucy. En dado momento, la niña agarró el juguete favorito del chico, su camión de juguetes. Enfadadísimo, recordando las palabras de su madre, se paró frente toda la clase y exclamó a su profesora:

—¡PROFESORA! ¡NASHI ME SACÓ LA VIRGINIDAD! ¡Y AHORA ESTOY EMBARAZADO! —Gritó al borde del llanto, mientras la profesora abría sus ojos como platos. ¿Dónde, y cómo ése niño aprendió eso?

Y para empeorar las cosas, Jellal, el padre, entró a la clase dispuesto a retirar a su hijo. Apenas entró, el pequeño Mystogan se tiró a sus brazos casi lagrimeando. ¡era su juguete preferido, maldita sea!

—¡PAPÁ! ¡NASHI ME SACÓ LA VIRGINIDAD Y ME EMBARAZÓ! —Volvió a gritar. Jellal abrió los ojos igual de sorprendido que la maestra hace unos minutos.

—Señor —comenzó la maestra—, debería cuidar a su hijo mas... No es de buena educación que ya sepa eso.

—Yo... Yo... Erza... —Gruñó. Tendría que tener una charla con su amada pelirroja.

_2. NaLu._

Natsu quedó paralizado ante tal pregunta. Su pequeña, su adorada hija ya estaba haciéndole _esa_ pregunta.

—¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? —Volvió a repetir con suma inocencia. Natsu suspiró. Los niños son inteligentes y no necesitan que le mientan con eso de "la cigüeña trae a los bebés" deben saber **LA VERDAD.**

—Pues, mi dulce Nashi... Primero, estan Mamá y Papá. Mamá y Papá se agarran de la mano... Luego se dan besos... Luego papá lleva a mamá a la habitación y...

Natsu empezó a relatar todo a su pequeña hija, mientras él hacia gestos como para que su hija "entienda" mejor. La pequeña abrió sus ojos como platos sin creer lo que decía su padre.

—Y entonces tu mami entra a la sala de partos y hay una señora que normalmente es una vieja malhumorada y dice "¡PUJA PUJA!" y tu mami dice "ESTOY PUJANDOOOOO!" y plop, sales tú. Por cierto, Santa Claus no existe.

Nashi abrió los ojos más alarmada y fue corriendo a contarle a su madre. Natsu sonrió. Su hija ya sabía lo principal para seguir su vida. Aunque su esposa no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡NATSU IDIOTA! —Exclamó Lucy, golpeándolo con una sartén mientras calmaba a Nashi quien estaba más que traumada.

* * *

_**...**_

_**Algún día dejaré las tramas drogadas y sin sentido. SOMEDAY. **_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
